


Shattered Together

by Quihi



Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quihi/pseuds/Quihi
Summary: One quick drabble about Amy and Ian. Takes place after Day of Doom.
Relationships: Amy Cahill/Ian Kabra





	Shattered Together

_She leaned into him. Jake's presence soothed Amy more than anything, after Evan's death. Soothing each other after school, when Evan's absence was most noticeable, Jake and Amy fell deeper and deeper into love… with him watching._

Ian woke up with a jerk, feeling Amy next to him, knowing she was there, with him. Amy had never truly loved Jake, but had wanted companionship on their trip to fight the Vespers.

Amy stirred, sensing that Ian was awake. "Is something wrong, Ian?"

"No," he answered. "I'm just glad to know you're with me now." Amy smiled softly and they slept.


End file.
